Too Much
by MysteryLlama
Summary: Just another chase Amy starts by going after Sonic; but is interrupted by Knuckles. Amy and Knuckles have a little argument before the four go to eat at a restaurant. There, they are joined by Rouge and Cream. Everyone shares some past experiences and talk about one another.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog.**

* * *

Sonic stood on the edge of a cliff, letting the wind brush past him. He had on a determined look; but it soon changed when the sound of Amy's voice busted in his ears.

"Sonic!" She yelped as she ran toward him. Sonic sighed and closed his eyelids. He turned around and opened them again.

"What is it, Amy?" He asked a bit annoyed. The pink hedgehog held her two fists in front of her as she spoke.

"Why did you leave me? Why would you do that?" Little droplets of water started to form in her eyes. Sonic noticed this and began to panic.

"H-Hey! Don't cry!" He moved his hands up to her face and tried to wipe them off, but he couldn't find himself to touch her. Amy blushed and the tears disappeared.

"I knew you cared!"

She threw herself at Sonic and hugged him. He freaked out and tried to escape her grip, but was stuck. He struggled many times before he could get out. Just then Tails and Knuckles walked to them.

"Sonic!" Tails called. In a moment, he saw his friend's face; it was completely patronized.

Knuckles noticed this too and laughed. He moved to Tails and whispered, "That girl is crazy!"

"I heard that!" Amy said. In a flash, she had her hammer out and her eyes were burning with rage.

"What are you going do?" Knuckles teased...before he was slammed with Amy's weapon.

"Amy," Tails began. "He was just kidding," He let out a nervous laugh. "But then again," He glanced at his friend that was unconscious on the ground. "He shouldn't have said that."

"Hmph!" Amy held her head high. Sonic and Tails sweat-dropped.

"A-Anyway, Sonic, I think we should head back. The sun is setting."

"Yeah," He looked up at the sky. "Besides, I'm kind of hungry. Do you know a place where we could grab a bite to eat?"

"There's a restaurant near my shop. We could go there." Tails suggested.

"That sounds good. You in, Amy?" He turned to look at her. She whipped her head over to him and nodded immediately. A second later, Knuckles rose. He rubbed his head and sighed.

"Jeez, Amy. Why do you have to be so harsh?" He growled as he opened an eye to stare at her.

"You insulted me! I am _not _crazy!" She shot back.

"Okay, we should head back." Tails said before anything else happened.

* * *

The four of them were sitting in a restaurant at a rectangular table. Sonic and Amy sat across from each other and Tails sat across from Knuckles. So Sonic and Tails were next to each other and Knuckles and Amy were beside each other.

Tails glanced around the place then looked at Sonic.

"When do you think Cream is coming?" He asked his friend. He invited Cream to join them so he was waiting for her arrival.

Sonic lowered his menu from his eyes and looked at Tails.

"I'm not sure. She should be here, though."

Shortly after that, Cream came through the entrance and made her way to their table. She grabbed a seat near Tails.

"I'm sorry I came late. I had forgotten the time I had to be here." She stated with guilt as she stole a glimpse at everyone.

"Don't worry, Cream. You're fine." Amy smiled at the rabbit. Cream sighed in relief then read the menu in front of her.

The waiter came and he took everyone's orders. They gave him the menus and left. Then everyone began talking.

"Hey Knuckles, how's guarding the Master Emerald?" Tails asked the echidna. Surprisingly, a white bat came in a second later and answered for him.

"Must be a lot of fun, I bet." Rouge said sarcastically as she took a seat next to Knuckles.

"Not when you try to steal it," He mumbled. "And when did you get here?"

"Knucklehead, didn't you see me come in? Anyway, how can you accuse me of stealing it when Eggman is the one who's after it?"

"Remember that time we argued because _you _tried to steal it? During that, Eggman snatched it. I had to shatter it so he wouldn't use its power."

"Yeah, yeah." Rouge waved off.

"Tails," Sonic started. "Any plans on adding something new to the Blue Tornado?"

Tails pondered for a bit. "Not at the moment."

"You're a really good mechanic!" Cream complimented into the conversation. Tails rubbed the back of his head and let out a slight laugh.

"Thanks," He thought about Wave and how she was his rival at inventing. He stopped and looked at Sonic. "You're good at a lot of things too."

Sonic smirked. "I do them because it's the right thing to do. Nothing much to it. But Tails," He stared at the fox. "You're a good person. You're my best bud, too. I knew since the day you were born that we'd become great friends."

"That's true." Tails laughed.

"Sonic," Amy started. "You're the hero of Mobius, let's not forget that."

"We're throwing an awful lot of compliments." Rouge commented.

"That's also true." Amy said.

"That's because we've all done good things." Sonic smiled.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Sonic The Hedgehog fan-fiction. It contained a few facts about the characters. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
